


He Definitely Thinks Im Pretty

by Zippy198



Series: The Colors of Him [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Boys In Love, College, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Gay, Hate to Love, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Old memories, Oneshot, School, Unrequited Love, cursing, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippy198/pseuds/Zippy198
Summary: Mingi accidentally finds out his classmate Hongjoongs biggest secret. Hongjoong definitely isn't the nicest person Mingi has had to deal with but he decided to approach him about it anyway. What good could come from this?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: The Colors of Him [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	He Definitely Thinks Im Pretty

Hongjoong was a smaller boy compared to Mingi, by quite a lot actually. He was cool and smart and had a way with words that made him always sound right. Mingi met Hongjoong at college in a math class. Hongjoong was always pissing off the professor by making snarky comments, but that didn’t fool Mingi one bit. One day after class, he found Hongjoong sitting under a large tree in the shade with his eyes closed. He was really quite pretty... It was a warm spring day, which was a nice break in the rainy weather they’ve been experiencing as of late. Despite it being warm, Hongjoong was still wearing his infamous leather jacket and combat boots. Hongjoongs platinum blond hair was combed back so perfectly which revealed all of his piercings; Mingi had to admit, he was a very attractive man. As Mingi approached Hongjoong, he noticed that he was humming a rather beautiful melody. So without even thinking about it, Mingi plops down right next to Hongjoong. A very startled Hongjoong jumps and says rather loudly ‘“WHO the fuck?!”

While I do feel rather bad for startling him like that, I just had to know what song he was humming. I tend to be quite curious like that; so naturally, I say with my most captivating smile, “ Heyyyy Hongjoong, whatcha doin??”

He didn’t seem very pleased with that question. Hongjoong responded with a shrug and replied rather harshly  
“ Well I was doing just fine before you disturbed me.” he looks away as to no regard that I was still present. I wasn’t thrown off in the slightest with his cold response, there’s no way he means it.

“I just wanted to know what song that was…  
I turn to look down at my feet in disappointment.  
“ it was really pretty...”

Hongjoong slowly turns back around and looks up at me. “Was it really?’’ he asked rather softly.

‘’Yeah of course!! Who’s it by?” I say excitedly

At this point, a rather bold blush appeared on his face and he began to look at his hands. “Me…” he said quietly.

“ YOU WRITE MUSIC?!?!?!” I exclaimed, a little louder than I meant to.  
I accidentally caught the attention of a couple sitting not too far away.

“For fuck’s sake...Keep it down Mingi!” Hongjoong scolded.  
Huh, I never knew that he knew my name.  
“Haha.. sorry” I replied a little awkwardly and started picking at the grass next to my feet. When I looked up, he was already looking at me. Not just a normal look but more of soft, shy boy. That didn’t last long as it quickly changed into a glare that shoots through one’s bones and turns people to stone. I felt my heart race a little bit. Even though I know that he’s not as scary as he seems; he was still pretty scary, even more now that he looked like he wanted to murder me. How does he go from being a cute and shy boy back to his old indifferent self in seconds? And why was he looking at me like that?

“Uhh, are you okay Hongjoong? You look kinda pale”  
with that, Hongjoong very suddenly pulls me off the ground by the arm where I was sitting and now I’m struggling to keep up with him. He’s surprisingly strong for a small guy. And the next thing I know, we’re both in the gym’s bathroom. Before I get the chance to ask what we’re doing here I get slammed against the wall.

“HEY what’s your problem?!” I asked. Not out of anger but more out of confusion. Hongjoong looks me up and down noting our size difference. “

You know,” he starts “ Normally a guy of your size is the rough one.” He chuckles slightly.

I’m slightly caught off guard by this, but I don’t fail to notice the smirk on his face. Interesting. Before I have a chance to even do anything in response, he comes closer and looks up at me. It’s a rather adorable sight I might add, he’s so short and cute compared to me. So I smile at him. He seems kinda confused by this action

“Why are you looking at m-.. wait nevermind.. we're here for a reason. That reason is, YOU now know my biggest secret. No one knows that I make music, absolutely no one. And if I catch you sayin anything, to anyone, I will not hesitate to ruin your pretty face.”

There’s a pause and the room is silent. I think he’s waiting for a response.

“So you do think I’m pretty???  
” His pink blush momentarily appears again.

“SHUT UP MINGI, IM BEING SERIOUS!”

I now have this stupid smile on my face.  
“Ya know, if you wanted to compliment me, we didn’t have to go all the way to a smelly bathroom. I’d much rather be: at a coffee shop, a park, at dinner- wait, scratch that- at breakfast, in a photobooth, OH I really love the beach….”

“MINGI CAN YOU JUST STOP TALKING? Listen, if you just agree to stay quiet, which I know is hard for you to do, then there won’t be a problem.”  
Hongjoong begins making his way to the door when I grab his arm; which easily turns him around.

“And what’s so wrong about making music?” I ask “Especially when it’s so beautiful.” The sincere tone of my voice seems to have softened him a little for him to say,

“ It’s just… embarrassing. I don’t know anyone who composes classical. And It’s not like I take a music class or know how to even read it. I just make things that sound cool.”

He seems super uncomfortable and the silence in the room is deafening

“Hey come here.” I pull him a little closer. His eyes look so beautiful right now.

“ I got you. I know we don’t know each other that well and we only have one class together..which you don’t pay attention to, BUT, I got you.”  
I hand him my phone and say  
“Put your number in and text me in 30 minutes. I’ll be home by then.”

Surprisingly Hj agreed and saved his contact info. He handed me back my phone and said

“Don’t expect much” and proceeded to leave the room.  
But before the door closed, I managed to catch him saying

“and for the record, I don’t think you’re pretty”.

What a bluff... He definitely thinks I’m pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone whos reading this. It's my first work on here. This is a snippet from a bigger story I'm working on right now.  
> Big shout out to @joonginluv on twitter. She drew original art for this story.  
> My twitter: @MingiFlowers


End file.
